


Bathe of Healing

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: The Fan Series (Web Series 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Jason Todd heads to another universe where he meets the son of that's world's deceased Red Hood and bonds with the young father seeking boy. Quickly becoming the father, Colin needs in his life.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Colin Todd
Kudos: 12





	Bathe of Healing

“The water is infused with vapors from the Lazarus Pits,” Colin Todd explained in a soft voice.

His soft adorable face eclipsed in a soft blue glow that glimmered in his young eyes. Standing over a bathtub bubbling, almost as if boiling, full of a murky thick water that shifted between different shades of blue with a few greens thrown into the mix betraying the water’s origin. He was always mesmerized by its pretty colors though unsure of touching the stuff. Despite its healing properties, entering the concoction was still an intense process to go through. 

“It basically heals you… so hopefully you won’t barf anymore,”

He was referring to how Jason Todd, an alternate version of his father identical in every way, had developed a negative reaction to hopping through dimensions. After landing on Colin’s earth, Jason puked all over the ground and hadn’t been able to keep down his lunch thus far. So Slade, who apparently was good on this earth and legal guardian to Colin, had him set up Lazarus Bath to make sure the man didn’t go puking in their sink his whole stay or even worse on the carpet. Hence the bubbling blue waters beneath them casting its eerie glow across the Todd’s faces. Both staring into its depth, a lingering trap of the original Pits’ side effect of madness. 

Looking at his alternate self’s son, Jason flashed a weak smile. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

Shaking his head with a pursed smile, the young boy fought back a giggle. Looking back to the waters as he muttered: “No, not likely…”

All Jason could do was break out with a grin and shake his own head. This was his kid through and through. Same fighting style even with some DeathStroke thrown in, a matching snarky personality and an apparent passion for red in their suits since Colin went by Red Bird. A little on the nose as a Robin ripoff. 

“Well, this is really something…” Jason said, his eyes back on the healing bath. Though in the corner of his eye the superhero was still looking at his shirtless son. Already bulking out and showing signs of definition along his young body. 

“Yep. Uncle Slade made it,” It would be a lie to say that hearing Uncle Slade wasn’t scary and a little saddening. 

Jason shrugged, “Makes sense.”

Colin smirked to himself, sensing the jealousy.

After that the father and son shared a long, tense moment of silence where neither did anything but stare into the bath and wonder who was going to say something next. One had never had a son and still felt strange to meet him, while the other wanted his dad back so badly but got the wrong one. Not that this Jason was bad. He was kind, awkward and funny, exactly as his own father was. They just lacked their past together. Both of the two glanced at each other, trying not to be caught staring as they took each detail of each other’s bodies into account. 

Colin reached about Jason’s shoulder, a little tall for his age but not by much. He had dirty-blond hair, a trait rare among the bat-family but was very cute on the boy. Wide-shouldered and broadening out as his superhero training became more intense with each year passing, Colin was even beginning to form a small six-pack in his smooth torso. Something even Damian hadn’t done yet. He was smooth, with small dark-pink nipples adorning his pecs. If Jason wasn’t mistaken as his eyes drew lower on the young thirteen-year-old boy, Colin was chubbing up in his black sweatpants. Instantly the man’s eyes looked away, unsure why he had suddenly looked at a boy like that. He had seen Tim, Dick, Damian and even Bruce naked more times than he could count but not once had his eyes deliberately gone down there.

As for Jason himself, who Colin was looking up, he was a handsome young man trying to retain his youth through a stylised hairstyle and sleeveless white jacket emblazed with a red bat insignia. Showing off his thick biceps, a feature that made Colin want to drool. It was no wonder Colin followed in the man’s footsteps given his growing attraction to muscles, looking now at Jason’s with giddy enjoyment. Though he wouldn’t never admit that. His father’s stubble took away some of that teenage charm to remind him that he was a young adult, so did his height and small natural bulge. Colin guessed that there was one difference between fathers: This one was a grower and now a shower.

The tense moment reached its peak when Colin finally blurted out: “Well…? Try it out.”

“Uhhhh-” Jason puckered his lips and glanced at Colin's small bulge once more. “A little privacy… would be great.”

Giving his alternate father a weird look of confusion, Colin asked: “What for?”

He had forgotten for a moment that this wasn’t his actual father. 

Jason allowed a moment to pass, glancing at himself. Then back to Colin’s blue eyes. “Seriously?”

Seeing that this might not work, Colin wanted to just shrug and give in. Grunting ‘whatever’, but the boy held his tongue. Instead the boy stepped forward and suddenly reached out to grab Jason by the cock. His small fingers wrapping around its girth. Impressed to find that even as soft this father was bigger.

“I want a bath, too?” Colin explained as he felt up the length, shocking a jaw-dropped Jason. “What? Are you nervous about me seeing this?”

“Ye-yes! You’re my kid, or something like that, you can’t just grab me like that-” Jason started but his words were falling upon deaf ears. Colin was too fixated on stroking him, with the man struggling in a battle of wills. Trying his hardest not to get harder in the boy’s hand.

“Why not?” Colin took things a step further by kneeling down and curling his fingers into the hem of Jason’s pants. “I used to do this with my actual father. So I know you like it,”

Grunting as he lost the battle, Jason whined loudly as the boy pulled down his pants. His father wore a pair of black-and-red boxer briefs that were nice and tight, no bunching up. Along the left side was the shape of a semi-hard cock straining the dark fabric, capturing the thickness and length of Jason’s member. Colin’s tender fingers felt along its juicy center, sending shivers up the man’s spine and coaxing out such a deep moan he had to cover his mouth suddenly. An act that made Colin giggle while exploring the underwear. Most heroes wore briefs or straps to compensate for chafing or bunching, but the Bat Family preferred comfort. But Colin did not dwell on such trivial matters as he tugged down the underwear, letting them drop around Jason’s ankles.

Instantly he got slapped in the face with a thickness he had never expected. It was like a water bottle just hit him in the face, with the boy recoiling in surprise as it came to rest against his nose. Jason’s sack was hairy, like an unkempt jungle unlike Colin’s father. Who preferred smoothness due to the spandex tights chafing. Colin’s wide eyes explored the length, gulping at its sheer size and powerful scent. With it up against him, Colin could feel the length throbbing. It had gone from soft, to semi, to hard as a rock in seconds of his hand teasing it, faster than his father ever got it up.

He knew that if that was going to fit anywhere inside him, that bath was really going to come in handy. 

Jason subconsciously grinded against Red Bird’s face, rocking his hips slightly to pleasure himself with the softness of Colin’s cheek. Groaning at the pleasure but hating himself for giving into this desire. Being entirely honest, there were many moments when all Jason wanted to do was fuck Damian into submission for being a brat. Especially when the boy decided that the bed belonged to him. But now he had a boy down there initiating all of this, hungry for his cock.

The length was an impressive eight-inches, perfectly suited to Jason’s girth. A few pulsing veins ran the length of its shaft, throbbing against the boy’s cheek. All the blood flowing to its dark pink head, the uncut mushroom tip smelling of sweat. He hadn’t had many chances to wash over the past few days. Until now but Colin was in the way of that with his cock lust. Something that Jason was giving into quickly when he felt the boy take one of his heavy balls into his mouth, Colin using his tongue to roll it around while his lips sucked hard on the salty sack. 

“Mm… y-you used to do this with your dad?” Jason grunted.

“Yeah,” Colin barely left the ball for a second before taking it back into his mouth and sucking the cum-filled orb. “You didn’t?”

“Well…” Jason’s mind flashed back to when he was about fifteen and first met Bruce, remembering when he finally accepted the man as his father but went through a strange daddy phase where he would fantasise about Bruce taking him. Something Jason had forgotten for a very long time. “N-no. Boys don’t usually do that,”

Colin raised an eyebrow, “Boys on my world do. There’s nothing wrong with it; you can’t get me pregnant or whatever.”

Jason raised his eyebrow, too, wondering just how different this Earth was to his own. “So you really want to do that with me?”

Instead of a verbal answer, Colin pulled away from the first orb and swapped to the other. Putting his skills to work lapping at it with his talented tongue, slobbering all over the sack before cleaning up with a swipe of the tongue that made Jason moan out a low guttural sound not even Rose Wilson could milk out of him back in their younger days. Gritting his teeth and putting one hand against the wall to stabilise himself, Jason began playing with Colin’s dirty-blond hair. The younger boy purring in response, leaning into the palm as he sucked on his father’s balls. Worshipping both orbs with his small mouth, struggling when he tried to take them both at once. This Jason was at least twice the size of his father in every aspect, wondering how much more cum was going to flood him with this new play thing. 

Colin wrapped one hand around the length and pulled it off to the side, stroking its shaft while sucking harder. Moaning softly around Jason’s balls, the young boy relished in their strong taste. Hearing the light guttural groan from deep in Jason’s throat. The man succumbing to the pleasures of a young mouth. 

One that belonged to his son.

Colin pulled back on the heavy sack, sucking harder to keep them in his mouth before they were stretched to their limit. His tongue swiping back and forth against Jason’s balls until he finally released them with a loud POP!

Moaning in delight at his father’s familiar taste of sweaty musk after a heated battle, his strong smell of leather grinding into his cock all day, and obvious dried cum shot into his underwear, Colin felt his eyes roll back in his head. Missing this sensation and the dirty feeling bubbling through his whole body seducing the older man into getting what he wanted. In truth this wasn’t normal for boys on this Earth. Just Colin’s dirty incestuous mind running wild with a horny guy and a cock cock there to pleasure. 

“Mm… you taste just as good,” He ran his tongue over the full length of Jason’s shaft, “Now I want to see how much you cum!”

Not wanting to take this past the point of no return, Jason gasped. “No, wait-!”

But he was too slow, since the boy had already engulfed the fat pink tip of his eight-inch cock. His young pink lips curling around its girth like a vice, not only sending a shiver down Jason’s spine but telling him there was no chance of pulling out now. All he could do was allow Colin to open wider and take the cock into his mouth. That hand on the back of Colin’s head taking on a mind of its own and pulling the young boy closer, his thickness sliding deeper into Colin’s mouth being very easily accepted by the hungry young sidekick. 

The young boy bobbed up and down along the man’s cock, his blue eyes shimmering from the soft glow illuminating the Lazarus Pit bath and locking with Jason’s. Jason hated how sweet those eyes were and that they were full of cheek and innocence. 

Colin pinned his tongue underneath its mighty girth, moving along it slightly as he sucked Jason’s dick. Sucking half the length with a little moan of pleasure, enjoying the taste of his dad’s cock once more. His tongue worshipping the cock, making Jason feel better than he had in a long time. 

“How does my mouth feel?” Colin asked. He wanted badly to ‘daddy’ to the end of that, but didn’t know if he could with this Jason Todd. 

“Better than it should…” Jason bit his lip hard. His thumb brushed through the waves of dirty-blond hair as Colin sucked back and forth on his dick. Colin’s mouth was so hot and wet, its slickness coating the man’s meaty shaft. Each time he was buried down that throat Jason’s cock would throb against the walls and Colin responded with hums. “Oh… my gosh! Deeper, Colin. Suck the whole thing…”

The bad boy rulebreaker in Jason was too strong, and the outstanding amount of satisfaction given by Colin’s mouth.

Colin’s eyes lit up like a christmas tree. All too happy for Jason to want a deepthroat from his own son. 

Though out of practise and taking a much bigger cock than ever before, Colin’s fingers ran through the hairs of his father’s legs and came to rest upon his thighs. He gently caressed his father’s thighs while bobbing on his cock head. It was throbbing with need and Colin could tell how badly his father wanted this, so he closed his eyes tight and moved down the length. Five inches turned to six, then six into seven. It was thicker than he thought. He worked on what he could swallow, feeling as its helmet forced his throat to widen. That warm, wet tunnel stretched to a new size the further Jason slipped. Within just a few inches he pushed past Colin’s entrance and deep inside the boy, forming a clearly defined bulge in his throat. 

Jason, meanwhile, could only see the cute blond boy bobbing on his cock. 

Weaving his fingers into those silky waves, he brought Colin in closer. As a gag escaped around his meat, Colin’s eyes moved up along Jason’s body until their gaze met. Two pairs of eyes full to the brim with desire and need; Neither had gotten this kind of relief in a long time and were due for some satisfaction. 

Colin closed his eyes, replacing his father’s aroused face with blackness. Focusing on the sweaty taste of his father’s cock, the heat filling his mouth, and the size stretching him open. Colin fell into a rhythm in sucking his father’s cock, slow and fast motions that tormented Jason.

He sucked like a pro until finally his nose was buried into Jason’s crotch, with all those wiry hairs tickling the boy. Around the member Colin giggled, the vibrations feeling pleasurable for Jason, who moaned gutturally. Colin kept the cock sheathed down his throat for a few moments. The size still shocked him. 

“Oh my god… how did you get me inside!?” Jason grunted, holding Colin down on his cock. These skills made him want to cum already. “Your mouth is so damn tight! This is so wrong.”

With the hands forcing him deep into the garden of ripe, wild hairs, Colin could only breathe in the smell of Jason. He smelled like sweat and leather, not uncommon in a superhero. He found himself liking the smell and inhaling as he went down on Jason’s length, allowing all his senses to be overpowered by his father’s sexy body. Totally intoxicated by the thick cock that was dominating him. Colin’s tongue flicked at the shaft and throat hugged the meaty girth. So much cock buried down his throat. Colin couldn’t breathe, nor was his pushing doing anything to pull away.

Only when Jason pulled Colin off could the boy steal a gulp of sweet air. But once air touched Colin’s lungs, he wanted cock again. His tongue slipped off the tip of, taking with it a strand of saliva mixed with precum that hung in the air between his tongue and Jason’s dick. The thick, sweet bead of pre flowed down to the middle, before the stand snapped.

“Shit, Colin… You know Slade would kill us for thi-”

Colin cut Jason off with a hiss, then a lick along that massive cock. “Shhh… Just enjoy my mouth, dad. I like it, you like it. And we’re just getting started,”

The way he smiled so innocently made Jason throb. Head cocked slightly to one side, crystal blue eyes holding a lustful twinkle and Colin’s slim pink lips tugged up at the corners. He was happy even with precum smeared on his lips. Jason had not seen that kind of genuine smile in some time, with Damian being a sulking brat and Tim often trying to brood. Though Damian sometimes smiled when he got grilled cheese.

“S-so you,” Jason pondered his words. He wanted to be rough and dirty, dominate this cute little hunky boy, but resisted the urge for now. Mostly. “Want to suck your daddy’s dick some more?”

“Yes dad.”

Jason furrowed his brow. He was hoping for daddy, and expecting father. Dad just seemed out of place.

Though his heart fluttered and hard cocklet throbbed, desperate for the monster cock’s attention, Colin denied Jason the pleasure of his silky tongue and constrictive throat once more. Instead, the young boy stood and removed his pants for the man. Wasting no time with teasing, just yanking his pants to the ground. 

Naked. 

Jason watched in awe as the fabric slipped down Colin’s smooth legs, revealing Colin’s naked glory. His smooth bubble butt was so small but also firm, toned enough it wasn’t going to jiggle with even a firm smack, adding to the boy’s already bulky form. Jason found himself staring at it, biting his lip. Hard enough to draw a bead of blood. Colin turned towards the man. Presenting the thickness hanging between his legs. 

Four and a half-inches of pale boy cock jumped pridefully. 

“Oh damn…” Jason wanted to look away. His dick wanted something else, however.

“You like this, huh?” Colin shrugged, unashamedly showing off his naked form. The lightly etched abs made his body perfection, highlighting Colin’s bulky chest.

Before Jason could utter a word the boy was back on his knees and placed both hands on his thighs. In the heat of the moment he unclasped the red bat from his chest, then unzipped a form fitting white leather tank top and let it slip off his muscular arms. Jason’s chest was coated in a thin layer of stubble over a stunning six-pack from years of training and crime fighting. This caught Colin’s eyes immediately. Chiselled like a god, his father was a beast. 

Colin ignored that massive cock for a moment to instead plant a kiss on the muscles. Peppering along the cracks and center of Jason’s abs, letting the man know his arousal. 

“Hey!” Jason shivered. Colin’s lips on his abs and hands massaging his toned thighs felt better than it should. He tapped his cock to the boy’s chin. “Get back to work. I want this down your throat,”

Colin smiled at the sudden boost in confidence. “Mmm… yes sir,”

“It’s daddy from now on, boy.” Jason got batman vibes just saying that. No wonder Bats always had a hardon in the suit, bossing Colin around like him made Jason’s cock feel heavy with desire. He took Colin by the hair, tugging slightly. The boy pulled back, guided to the head of that eight-inch monster. It pulsed, the dark head intimidating Colin. “Now open your mouth for daddy’s cock, boy. A slut like you should swallow it easily,”

“Y-yes daddy…” Colin stumbled on his words. The boy leaned in and flicked the tip with his tongue, capturing a bead of precum. “Mmm…”

Jason pulled Colin down with a sharp thrust. Pushing past his lips and into the boy, enveloped in those silky wet lips. Colin resumed sucking the thickness, bobbing on his father’s cock with a passion. His fingers ran through Jason’s coarse leg hair, then squeezed down on his thighs. A hungry cockslut. Moving faster along the cock, inch by inch it slipped deeper down Colin’s throat.

He may be young but Colin gave good head. Slurping on Jason’s cock, using that tricky tongue to worship the heavy shaft as his mouth moved back and forth. His pretty blue eyes peer deep into Jason’s, begging for more. 

With a gulp, Jason tightened his grip. Then he pulled the boy in close, forcing the tip of his cock against Colin’s throat. If the mouth was hot and tight, this throat felt like a whole new level. Jason had to force his cock inside the tunnel, heard Colin gag softly, instantly feeling the throat close around him. Both hands grabbed Colin and pulled, as Jason pushed with his hips. His massive cock went deeper in the boy, past his throat and into a nice good bulge along his neck that grew the deeper Jason pushed. 

Colin struggled. He couldn’t breath around it, even through his nose. But he didn’t push Jason away, rather he forced himself forward until Jason’s wiry bush tickled his nose and the entire thing jumped inside his throat.

“Ghk…!” Colin gagged. It felt huge, bigger than it looked even. Jason started to fuck his face with it; withdrawing slowly to feel Colin’s little tongue drag along his dick then thrusting his hips, shoving that huge prick in Colin. “Ghulk…”

As the dick thrust down his throat, Colin’s eyes rolled back. He felt the sheer size of it push deep, forced to throat such a thing left him powerless to do little else.

Jason fucked that little handsome face harder, slamming his meat inside Colin. Feeling the warm saliva drool around it, not to mention Colin’s talented tongue swirling around lustfully. The cute boy was hungry for cock.

But when Jason felt the edge drawing near, he withdrew the slick slab of superhero dick from Colin’s mouth. Saliva dripped from his cock and the boy’s tongue. 

“Get in the bath.” Jason felt his back pulse with pain. This bath was drawn to heal his wounds but desire had taken over. Now it would play a larger role. He looked down at Colin, who frowned at the loss but nevertheless stood up and raised a leg. The moment Jason saw that firm, tanned butt he couldn’t resist bringing a firm hand down on that ass.

“Hey!” Colin yelped, rubbing his now red butt. “That hurt…”

“Wait till you’re in the tub,” Jason crossed his arms, chuckling. It showed off his muscles well. “I was holding back.”

Colin’s cheeks were red as his ass while lowering a toe into the lazarus bath. Instantly a shiver ran up through his body, as inch by inch his coltish leg dipped below the bubbling blue waters. The sting went away as Colin climbed in the tub, leaving only a tingle of pleasure. Then a rough hand pushed his chest up against the wall, before Jason’s hand came down hard on Colin’s ass.

“AH!” He jumped and another spank came down. With the healing waters, they started feeling good. “Oh my god! Y-yes spank me, daddy!”

Jason climbed in the bath too, standing behind the short boy. Colin’s eyes explored Jason’s chiselled chest with a look of utter lust. Biting his lower lip and moaning needily. Reaching down, Jason picked the boy up by grabbing behind the knees. He bent them up to Colin’s chest, pinning the boy to his own then lowered down so Colin could feel his cock right up against his smooth crack. A moan was shared between father and son, with Jason’s thickness pulsing against that tiny hole.

“I… uh…” The man breathed. 

“Fuck me.” Colin demanded, then leaned over to kiss Jason. His tongue dated between the man’s lips, inside his warm inviting mouth.

Lost in lust, Jason pressed his cock to Colin. Prodding until it found the puckered hole. Using the slick saliva, and gifted by those healing waters, Jason pulled Colin down hard enough to impale the boy on his cock. In one sharp thrust his balls met the boy’s smooth skin, and eight inches were buried in Colin’s tight ass. Any cries of pain or screams of pleasure were swallowed in their kiss. They made out heavily while Jason’s cock grinded inside Colin, reshaping the anal walls around his massive prick. After this, the boy was surely going to gape.

Jason withdrew his length, feeling Colin’s hole squeezing him. They both felt the size and length sliding out, until only its tip remained. Large and pulsating with need. So just as Jason fed his tongue past the boy’s lips, so did his cock slide back inside the hot tunnel.

Moaning deeply as the cock filled his ass, Colin tried to ride it. But he couldn’t move.

Instead he felt Jason thrust in and out, his large member slapping against his ass. His grunts were deep, and grew louder as he rammed Colin. Fucking his ass rough and hard.

“Ngh, yeah take your daddy’s dick, boy!” Jason growled in his ear, pounding away. His heavy sack slapped the boy’s smooth skin. “You like this cock, don’t you? Tell daddy you love his cock!”

“I-” Colin gasped as the cock jammed inside him, striking his prostate. He couldn’t move, couldn’t fight as that cock thrust deeper. But it felt too damn good to stop him, and the boy was reduced to grunts and moans as his ass was used like a toy. “YES! NGH! Harder daddy, pl-please! Your cock’s s-so good inside me! I missed it!”

Kissing his neck, Jason continued to slam at his rough pace. Brow furrowed, however. He still wasn’t sure about this. But those moans, so high pitch and desperate drove his cock back inside. Mercilessly hammering the boy’s hole. Forcing it balls deep, trying to break any resistance it had left. Still tight enough to make him grunt with effort. It took a good deal of strength to force inside Colin’s ring, with it squeezing tightly trying to push the cock out.

Colin grit his teeth, moaning behind them as his ass got brutally fucked. The tender kissed on his neck was a nice touch, and made him smile while taking that big cock. Panting softly, feeling Jason’s big dick ruin him.

Their lips met once more in heated passion, with Jason’s tongue effortlessly pinning Colin’s down. Taking over the boy’s mouth as he long dicked him with rough thrusts.

“Fuck…” The Red Hood growled, slaps of flesh-on-flesh echoing through the bathroom. “Flex your hole, Colin… make it tighter for daddy! D-do you like it? It doesn’t hurt?”

There was a moment of silence from the boy pinned against Jason’s abs, though his mouth was open and tongue hung out. Eyes rolled back, too, looking like he was in a world all of its own. His thrusts slowed, and Colin returned. “Ugh, dad just fuck me. You can’t hurt me… b-but thanks for asking, too!”

“Time for you to ride it…” Jason lowered Colin to his feet, before lying down with a groan. His shoulders fit nicely as he rest both arms on either side. His abs still showed off above the water, and the top side of his cock was still visible. Colin got into position and aimed it to his hole. It tickled against his entrance. “Mmm… Colin…”

Colin pushed down on it, taking the cock at his own pace. He wanted to feel as it slipped past his anal ring, then pushed the walls open with its girth. The heat from Jason’s cock pulsed out through the boy’s body, like an electric shock. His legs were shaking by the time he reached Jason’s pelvis, sitting perfectly on the man. After a long, soft sigh of pleasure the boy raised his hips. Jason watched his monster cock slide out of the boy. How something so massive fit into a boy so small astounded him. So much so that when Colin got to the tip and began grinding his hips, Jason took him by the waist and thrust up.

“NGH!” Colin’s eyes rolled back in pleasurable surprise. “Gawd… fu-fuck me daddy… more!”

Water sloshed around beneath the pair, splashing over the edge as Jason pounded Colin’s ass. He was irresistible. All the man’s strength was put behind ramming that hole, letting Colin feel the size, power and arousal of his own father. 

“I’m… gonna…” Jason grit his teeth. A moment later a hot load of cum shot into Colin, “CUM!”

“Me too!!” The boy whined as his cock began to twitch, spurting out a few tiny ropes of his cum. An act that made his ass constrict like a snake, milking Jason’s cock. He felt the heat as Jason shot his cum, rope after rope of superhero spunk to fill him to the brim. It was enough to force a small dry orgasm from the boy, who used all his strength just to stay upright. Jason was slamming the load deep, pushing it up inside Colin. Like he didn’t want a drop to escape. 

Actually, even after a minute of this Jason was still going, growling even.

“Wa-wait…! Slow down!” Colin begged, out of breath. “Y-you’re still going!?”

“Training you to last,” Jason said flatly. 

The batman taught endurance, and Jason had hormones to spare. His son would handle this world even better than he would, he would make sure of that.


End file.
